freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon, Copper
=Dragon, Copper= ( ) '''Environment: Warm hills Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) Challenge Ratings: Wyrmling 3; very young 5; young 7; juvenile 9; young adult 11; adult 14; mature adult 16; old 19; very old 20; ancient 22; wyrm 23; great wyrm 25 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always chaotic good Advancement: Wyrmling 6–7 HD; very young 9–10 HD; young 12–13 HD; juvenile 15–16 HD; young adult 18–19 HD; adult 21–22 HD; mature adult 24–25 HD; old 27–28 HD; very old 30–31 HD; ancient 33–34 HD; wyrm 36–37 HD; great wyrm 39+ HD Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +2; very young +3; young +4; juvenile +4; others — |- |Wyrmling ||T ||5d12+5 (37) ||11 ||10 ||13 ||12 ||13 ||12 ||+5/–3 ||+7 ||+5 ||+4 ||+5 ||2d4 (13) ||— |- |Very young ||S ||8d12+8 (60) ||13 ||10 ||13 ||12 ||13 ||12 ||+8/+5 ||+10 ||+7 ||+6 ||+7 ||4d4 (15) ||— |- |Young ||M ||11d12+22 (93) ||15 ||10 ||15 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+11/+13 ||+13 ||+9 ||+7 ||+9 ||6d4 (17) ||— |- |Juvenile ||M ||14d12+28 (119) ||17 ||10 ||15 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+14/+17 ||+17 ||+11 ||+9 ||+11 ||8d4 (19) ||— |- |Young adult ||L ||17d12+51 (161) ||19 ||10 ||17 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+17/+25 ||+20 ||+13 ||+10 ||+13 ||10d4 (21) ||21 |- |Adult ||L ||20d12+80 (210) ||23 ||10 ||19 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+20/+30 ||+25 ||+16 ||+12 ||+15 ||12d4 (24) ||23 |- |Mature adult ||H ||23d12+115 (264) ||27 ||10 ||21 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+23/+39 ||+29 ||+18 ||+13 ||+17 ||14d4 (26) ||25 |- |Old ||H ||26d12+130 (299) ||29 ||10 ||21 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+26/+43 ||+33 ||+20 ||+15 ||+19 ||16d4 (28) ||27 |- |Very old ||H ||29d12+174 (362) ||31 ||10 ||23 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+29/+47 ||+37 ||+22 ||+16 ||+21 ||18d4 (30) ||29 |- |Ancient ||H ||32d12+192 (400) ||33 ||10 ||23 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+32/+51 ||+41 ||+24 ||+18 ||+23 ||20d4 (32) ||31 |- |Wyrm ||G ||35d12+245 (472) ||35 ||10 ||25 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+35/+59 ||+43 ||+26 ||+19 ||+25 ||22d4 (34) ||33 |- |Great wyrm ||G ||38d12+304 (551) ||37 ||10 ||27 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+38/+63 ||+47 ||+29 ||+21 ||+27 ||24d4 (37) ||35 |- |Wyrmling ||40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) ||+0 ||16 (+2 size, +4 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 16 ||Immunity to acid, spider climb ||— ||— |- |Very young ||40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) ||+0 ||18 (+1 size, +7 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 18 || ||— ||— |- |Young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||20 (+10 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 20 || ||1st ||— |- |Juvenile ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||23 (+13 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 23 || ||3rd ||— |- |Young adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||25 (–1 size, +16 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 25 ||DR 5/magic ||5th ||19 |- |Adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||28 (–1 size, +19 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 28 ||Stone shape ||7th ||21 |- |Mature adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||30 (–2 size, +22 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 30 ||DR 10/magic ||9th ||23 |- |Old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||33 (–2 size, +25 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 33 ||Transmute rock to mud/mud to rock ||11th ||25 |- |Very old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||36 (–2 size, +28 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 36 ||DR 15/magic ||13th ||26 |- |Ancient ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||39 (–2 size, +31 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 39 ||Wall of stone ||15th ||28 |- |Wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||40 (–4 size, +34 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 40 ||DR 20/magic ||17th ||29 |- |Great wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||43 (–4 size, +37 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 43 ||Move earth ||19th ||31 |- | colspan=7 | (*)Can also cast cleric spells and those from the Chaos, Earth, and Trickery domains as arcane spells. Description At birth, a copper dragon’s scales have a ruddy brown color with a metallic tint. As the dragon gets older, the scales become finer and more coppery, assuming a soft, warm gloss by young adult age. Very old dragons’ scales pick up a green tint. A copper dragon’s pupils fade with age, and the eyes of great wyrms resemble glowing turquoise orbs. Combat A copper dragon appreciates wit and usually doesn’t harm creatures that can relate a joke, humorous story, or riddle the dragon has not heard before. It quickly gets annoyed with anyone who doesn’t laugh at its jokes or accept its tricks with good humor. It likes to taunt and annoy opponents into giving up or acting foolishly. An angry copper dragon prefers to mire foes using transmute rock to mud. The dragon pushes trapped opponents into the mud or snatches and carries them aloft. A copper dragon tries to draw airborne enemies into narrow, stony gorges where it can use its spider climb ability and maneuver them into colliding with the walls. Breath Weapon (Su) A copper dragon has two types of breath weapon, a line of acid and a cone of slow gas. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Fortitude save or be slowed for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. Spider Climb (Ex) A copper dragon can climb on stone surfaces as though using the spider climb spell. Spell-Like Abilities 2/day—stone shape (adult or older); 1/day—transmute rock to mud or mud to rock (old or older), wall of stone (ancient or older), move earth (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Hide, and Jump are considered class skills for copper dragons. See also : Dragon, Brass, Dragon, Bronze, Dragons, Metallic, Dragon, Gold, Dragon, Silver